


Mine...In So Many Words

by HeroMaggie



Series: The Crazy Adventures of Gia and Maggie in Kirkwall [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders is a dear, F/M, Fenris saying My Mage repeatedly, Fluff, Friend Fics Gone Wonky, Hawke is a sweet goofball, M/M, craziness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gia and Maggie have spent one night in Kirkwall...though with different experiences. Gia stayed with Hawke and Maggie with Fenris and Anders. A new day brings new friends and ideas on where to go from there.</p>
<p>But...why are they even IN Kirkwall? And does it matter if they tell the group what should happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine...In So Many Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draco_illius_noctis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_illius_noctis/gifts).



> This is a cracky friend fic for my friend Gia. She needs laughter and I am willing to write this to give her a reason to smile. So Gia - I hope you smile. A lot.
> 
> Your Hawke is great.

Tongue peeking between lips in concentration, Maggie fought with the coffee grinder. It was a devilish little contraption: beans went into it, the top was firmly screwed on, a handle was turned and...tada...ground coffee! Except all the grinding was done by hand and that meant Maggie hugging the contraption tightly to her chest while her eyes crossed and she fought to keep a steady rhythm going.

She raised her eyes to the ceiling as she felt the handle start to turn smoother and then smoother. A good shake, head cocked as she listened, and she slammed the metal contraption on the counter and started prying the lid off.

“Ah-HAH! I have you now beans!” She promptly broke into a victory wiggle that ended with her facing the doorway and not moving.

“What are we celebrating?” Anders stood there, Fenris right behind him.

“Coffee!” Maggie perked up. “And...by the smell of it...biscuits. Booyah! Breakfast!”

“She cooked.” Fenris was rubbing at his eyes.

There was another spate of cursing - this time from the sink. A particularly loud trilling yell and Maggie kicked at the bottom of the pump. “Hah. Water. Haha. This is the best and worst workout ever.”

“Do you require aid?” Fenris had managed to drift across the kitchen as was leaning sleepily against her back. “Why you drenched?”

“Argument with the pump. I won. Ok. Where is the coffee pot. I just had it.” Maggie turned and frowned. “Fenris. You’re in the way.”

Fenris yawned and stepped back. “It is too early.”

“Pft. You act like we were up and not all asleep last night.” Maggie bustled around him and beamed when Anders handed her the coffee pot. “Is this a pressure cooker one? You know...resevoir on the bottom ...oh no. A press. Hmm. Right well. Kettle first then, huh?”

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Anders watched her tilt her head at the stove.

“Yeah. Just...um.” She poked around. “Right. So...I light a fire in this tiny box and then that heats the top of the stove. Right?”

Anders nudged her out of the way, arranged wood in the small firebox, and lit it with a tiny spark from his hand. Closing the door on the firebox he grinned. “Now we wait.”

“Ugh. I need coffee now. Maybe I can just eat the beans raw…” Maggie contemplated just licking the grounds. She settled for smelling them. Fenris pushed her to the side so he could inhale the aroma of fresh-ground coffee beans. “Hey! Mine!”

Fenris growled.

“He’s not a morning elf.” Anders explained. There was a beat where Maggie blinked at Anders, a sleepy smile on her face, and then Anders was gathering her up into a hug. “Did you sleep well? You’re cuddly. I approve.”

There was copious giggling going on by Maggie. “You’re cuddly. Fenris is cuddly. I was comfortable. I slept well.”

“Worried about your friend?” Anders was resting his head on the top of Maggie’s head.

“Naw. Worried about Garrett. Is Fenris asleep in the coffee beans?” Maggie blinked at the elf.

Indeed, Fenris had rested his head on the coffee grinder and was breathing slowly and deeply.

“We’ll wait till the water heats up before we bother him. Safer that way.” Anders whispered. Maggie just grinned and wondered what Gia was up to.

***

“Hey. You want breakfast?” Garrett was poking the lump under his covers. “Gia...breakfast?”

The noise that came from Gia was a cross between a yes and a grumbly growl. Garrett grinned and poked Gia again. “Come on there. You act like I kept you up.”

“You did keep me up.” Her voice was muffled by the covers.

“I believe you kept...me...up.” Garrett waggled his eyebrows and sighed when he realized Gia couldn’t see him. “Oh come on, that was funny.”

Gia poked her head above the covers and squinted. She took in Garrett’s mussed hair and bed beard and grinned. “You’re so cute.”

“I know. You are too!” Garrett slid from the bed and went to go rummage for smalls. Gia, wisely, stayed in bed and watched.

“I like how you have this tiny bit of pudge right on your tummy.” She was smiling dreamily. “And big arms.”

In response to her words, Garrett was staring down at his stomach and poking himself. “I do...I have a tummy...where did this come from?”

“Mm...it’s a gift from the Maker.” Gia said as she sat up fully. “Do I have clothes?”

“You can wear my shirt.” Garrett gave her a hopeful smile “Or I could go see if there’s anything in one of the chests. I have all kinds of weird shit lying around.”

“Let me guess, you love to collect torn trousers.” Gia slid from the bed and nabbed one of Garrett’s shirts.

“How did you know?” Garrett grinned and helped her tie the neckline closed. “So...you end up on the Wounded Coast, run into my chest, and seduce me. What’s next?”

“Breakfast?” Gia said with a big grin. “Then we can do the seducing thing again.”

“I really like the way you think. Come on. Orana probably has food made.” Garrett wrapped one burly arm around her. “You worried about your friend?”

“Naw. I’m sure Maggie’s fine. She’s probably cleaned the mansion by now.” Gia said, a slightly worried look appearing on her face. “Or Fenris magically fisted her heart out…”

***

“What are these again?” Fenris had honey dripping off of his chin.

“Biscuits. Cream, salt, flour...usually baking soda but you didn’t have any. Mix and bake.” Maggie watched a blot of honey land on Fenris’ bare chest. “You’re covered in honey.”

Anders hummed before shoving an entire half of a biscuit in his mouth. Fenris glanced down at his chest and sighed, scooping up the honey and licking it off his finger. Both Maggie and Anders watched him with wide eyes.

“Maker,” Maggie whispered.

“I know.” Anders agreed, nodding.

“Does he know how sexy he is?” Maggie was leaning towards Anders, her eyes even wider.

“Not a clue.” Anders whispered back, tapping her nose. “Do you know how cute you are?”

“Stop it or I’ll bite you.” Maggie snapped her teeth at Anders who grinned.

“He likes that.” Fenris said, nabbing another biscuit. “You may stay. I approve.”

Anders chuckled. “Because she can cook?”

Fenris hummed and split his biscuit open, side-eyeing Maggie. “Not just because of that.”

Maggie glanced up from her plate and beamed at Fenris. “Hey...you guys have anything that might fit me?”

There was a shared look between the men. “We could check the other rooms.” Fenris hazarded.

“How about some really ugly Tevinter style clothing?” Anders reached across and brushed a finger over her cheek. “How did you get butter here?”

“Talent.” Maggie flushed and resumed buttering her next biscuit. “Ah. As long as I can get into it...sure. Don’t care. What?”

Fenris hummed. “He is thinking of kissing you.”

“Um…” Maggie looked between the two men. “Aren’t you two an item?”

Fenris gave a small smirk and bit into his biscuit. “We are, yes.”

“Aren’t you super possessive. The kind of guy who doesn’t share?” Maggie took a sip of her coffee, eyes on Fenris who tilted his head and stood. “Oh shit. I’m sorry. Did I insult you...or...gah!”

Fenris pulled her to her feet and tilted her head up. “I am possessive, yes. He is my mage.”

“You said the words.” Maggie was vibrating, too excited to care that Fenris had gripped her chin.

“And perhaps you could be my woman.” Fenris finished, pressing his lips against Maggie’s - who widened her eyes and flailed, quieting and clinging after a moment.

“Not your woman.” She muttered as she slowly sat back down. Fenris chuckled and returned to his seat. “Am not.”

“Get used to it.” Anders advised. “Took me forever to get used to the my mage thing.”

“Eat mage. Less blathering, more eating.” Fenris said, leaning back in his chair and smiling an honest-to-Maker smile.

“Oh...and he’s bossy,” Anders said a moment before he shoved a biscuit into his mouth.

“I can see that,” Maggie said, picking up a biscuit and taking a bite. Fenris just hummed.

***

“What about going to the Hanged Man?” Garrett shoved the platter of pastries at Gia.

“I’d love to see the Hanged Man.” Gia took two and beamed at Garrett. “Could we avoid the Chantry?”

“Like the plague.” Garrett said, sipping at his coffee. “Gallows?”

“Only if you don’t mind Maggie smacking the Knight Captain.” Gia bit into a pastry and purred. “Now this is a pastry.”

“Orana is a blessing.” Garrett nodded.

“Hey...has Danarius been by yet?” Gia bit her lip. “You know, Fenris’ Master?”

“Yeah. Anders let Justice handle him.” Garrett shrugged. “It was messy. There was yelling and lightning and then a heart…”

“Ew.”

“I know, right? I got cornered by a rage demon and was burnt. Did Anders come to my rescue, no. He was too busy snogging Fenris right there.” Garrett gave Gia puppy eyes. “I was injured and my healer was too busy kissing to heal me.”

“Is there a scar?” Gia peered at Garrett with wide eyes.

“Yeah. Because my healer was too busy locking lips.” Garrett pulled up his left sleeve to show a patch of hairless skin. Gia gave a little frown and rushed around the table to kiss it.

“Poor dear.” Gia took the opportunity to sit on his lap. “I know I’d like to see Merrill and Isabela.”

“You would?” Garrett wrapped an arm around her and peered at the platter of pastries. “They’ll be at the Hanged Man tonight. Oh! We should bring your friend. What’s her name?”

“Maggie.”

“Yes. Which means...you want to see Fenris’ mansion?” Gia was treated to Garrett’s beard rubbed along her neck. “Hmm?”

She laughed and slapped at his arm. “I don’t want to see corpses.”

“Please. Anders removed those things the minute he moved in. Fenris groused about it for a day and then there was...kissing.” Garrett frowned.

“Are you jealous of them? Garrett Hawke…” Gia gasped.

“Garrett Malcolm Hawke. Mom wanted me to have Dad’s name.” Garrett grinned.

“Well?”

“No. Yes.” Garrett shrugged. “I wanted kisses. Isabela’s pretty happy with Merrill and Varric makes kissy faces at his crossbow.”

“What about Sebastian?” The words left her mouth and Gia gave a bright smile. Garrett blinked and then both of them burst out laughing.

“Would be like kissing...um…”

“An asshole?” Gia supplied.

“Hey! You know...that can be fun…” Garrett leered at Gia. “We could, ah...I mean. I should find you clothes before we leave and that means you have to take those off again…”

Gia hummed and then giggled as Garrett stood up, still holding her against his chest. “You know. These casual feats of strength are pretty hot.”

“I’ll remember that.” He said as he swung her up into a bridal carry, grabbed the platter of pastries, and headed for the door. “So...what colors do you like? I seem to remember seeing something in red…”

Gia’s giggle carried out into the hall.

***

“This is a ridiculous outfit.” Maggie was tugging at yet another buckle. “Seriously. Ridiculous.”

“It fits doesn’t it?” Anders was holding up a belt and didn’t seem to have a buckle. “It’s Tevinter in style.”

“I am never going to be naked again.” Maggie gave the tub a mournful look. “No more baths. No more showers. No more sunbathing.”

Anders just snickered and found the buckle, working the belt closed and stepping back. “There. I think you’re good.”

“Or I could just wear one of your shirts. We agreed it was a dress.” Maggie gave Anders a hopeful look.

“Then we’d have to unbuckle all the buckles.” Anders grinned. “Besides. You look cute.”

The look Maggie gave him clearly said where he could stick those words. Turning around, she looked in the full-length mirror and pouted. They had found the black and grey robe...thing...in a trunk. It had leggings that had been easy to get on. And an interesting tunic that looked rather like a tank top to Maggie. Then...the robe...thing. It consisted of belts that crisscrossed her body. One shoulder was bare..

“I look like a villain in a bad fantasy novel. Should I start cackling now or later?” Maggie turned. “This is...wait. This is...huh. Terrible fashion.”

Anders chuckled and then looked up as Fenris peeked into the room. “Hawke is here with your friend.” Fenris stopped. “You look ridiculous.”

“Told you.” Maggie said with a look at Anders, who just grinned. “Fine. I guess I’ll go down. I mean, what’s the worst that’ll happen?”

“Don’t say that. Hawke is here.” Anders begged.

“A trip to Sundermount.” Fenris added.

“Dalish!” Maggie bounced out of the room at the thought. A wink at the guys and she swung one leg over the banister and slid down.

“Maggie!” Fenris and Anders yelled.

“Maggie!” Gia screamed. “You look like Dorian!”

Maggie blinked, looked back down at all the buckles, and then groaned. “Delightful. I feel more like Alexius. Let me get a good cackle going and we can compare.”

“Hah!”Gia skipped over to her, red dress flitting around her. There was a lot of fabric around the hips and not a lot up around the bust. Hawke had found a little red hat to go with it and Gia wore it at a rakish angle. There was a feather in the hat. It was huge.

“Oh! Look who looks like a princess. Well...a pirate princess. Isabela would be jealous.” Maggie caught Gia and they both giggled.

“I don’t have her tits.” Gia said mournfully.

“Yours are lovely.” Garrett interjected.

“Gia.” Maggie rolled her eyes. “You didn’t.”

“Oh like you didn’t” Gia poked Maggie and winked at Anders.

“I did not!” Maggie pulled herself up to peer at Gia. “We slept. Just slept.”

“I can’t believe you managed to get them to stop kissing.” Hawke was shaking his head, a mournful look on his face.

“Oh like Gia didn’t kiss you.” Maggie looked at Gia’s face. “Everywhere.”

A firm grip around Maggie’s arm had her stiffening. “We will be back. Mage, show them to the sitting room. Maggie, you are coming with me. We must discuss proper behavior.”

“I don’t want a lecture! No!” Maggie wailed as Fenris tugged her towards the library. “Anders, save me!”

“Sorry. Gotta take your friend to the sitting room. You deserve it. Sliding down the banister without telling me first. We could have slid together.” Anders said, chuckling as Fenris growled. “Right. Sitting room. This way, this way.”

“Traitor!” Maggie yelled as Fenris hoisted her over his shoulder. “See if I make you coffee tomorrow.”

“Woman, cease your blathering.” Fenris kicked the library door shut.

“Oh sweet Maker you’re doing it to me now.” Maggie gasped, teetering.

Fenris raised one eyebrow and pointed at a chair. “Sit. We must discuss proper behavior in the mansion.”

“Andraste’s arse…” Maggie thumped her head on the back of the seat and settled in to listen to all the reasons why sliding down the banister was a bad idea.

***

“The Hanged Man!” Hawke spread his arms wide. The inhabitants of the bar all yelled “Hawke!” before returning to their drinking and gambling. Gia clapped. Maggie scrunched behind Anders.

“This place is amazing,” Gia bounced a bit. “Is that Corff? I want a bad ale!”

“I don’t like crowds,” Maggie whispered up at Anders. “Or ale.”

“Let’s go see Varric, then. How about a cider? Or wine?” Anders had taken her hand, leading her past the tables.

“I vote wine.” Fenris said from right behind Maggie.

“Um. Wine is fine. Nothing too dry or my tummy will hurt.” Maggie turned to look at Fenris and promptly tripped on the first stair.

Fenris rolled his eyes. “I will take her. Mage, go order us drinks.”

“Why can’t I take her and you go order drinks?” Anders was refusing to release Maggie’s hand.

From the top of the stairs, Hawke yelled, “I’ll take her and you both can go home. Then I get both beautiful women.”

“I can take myself up the stairs.” Maggie stuck her tongue out at Fenris, who raised an eyebrow. Ignoring the look, she started up the stairs. Anders chuckled and followed her.

“Admit it, you like her spunk.”

“I shall punish you both later.” Fenris turned and headed to the bar.

“I’m not sitting in a corner.” Maggie whispered to Anders.

“He means...ah...um.” Anders had the good grace to blush. “So, Maggie, now’s a good time to ask if you find us attractive.”

“Are you joking?” Gia burst out laughing. “She’s pretty much in love with you both.”

“Shut up. You love Hawke.” Maggie huffed.

“So she said. Repeatedly. Over and over again. All night.” Hawke had a dreamy look on his face.

“Oh. My. God. I am going to say hi to Varric.” Maggie rushed passed Gia, who simply grinned and hugged Hawke.

“All mine.” Gia purred. “My Hawke.”

“Oh Maker, you do it too.” Anders followed Maggie, chuckling.

“What do I do?” Gia gazed up at Hawke, who simply shrugged. “Yeah...let’s...just follow them.”

Varric’s rooms were already filled with chatter and laughing. Maggie stopped just inside the room and hid behind Anders, peeking out at Merrill, Isabela, Aveline, and Sebastian like they were going to bite. Gia fluffed her hair, winked up at Hawke, and waved. “Hi! Oh my Maker, Merrill is even cuter in person.”

“Uh-huh.” Maggie nodded, her hands gripping Anders’ coat.

“And Isabela is…” Gia waved her hands in front of her chest, Maggie nodding enthusiastically.

Maggie and Gia beamed at the room, both of them waving at Aveline. “She’s so amazing.”

“I want arms just like hers.” Maggie sighed.

“I want tits like Isabela.” Gia tugged at her dress.

“Maggie, Gia. Come in, sit down.” Varric hopped up. “Tell us a story or two. What did you get up to last night.”

“I slept. If you want juicy stories, talk to Gia.” Maggie hugged Varric and drifted towards the table, coming to a stop when Sebastian stood.

“My lady.” Sebastian bowed.

Maggie bit her lip, turning to give Gia a desperate look. Gia was too busy hugging Varric and giggling to notice, leaving Maggie to smile awkwardly up at Sebastian.

“Apparently, you know everyone else. I am Sebastian Vael, Prince of Starkhaven.”

“Oh my god. Your belt buckle really is the face of Andraste...right over your crotch.” Maggie slapped her hands over her mouth, turning bright red. Her groan of embarrassment was muffled by Anders’ bark of laughter.

“I...you have been speaking to Anders.” Sebastian’s lips tugged down.

“Oh...don’t frown. You’re so handsome when you smile. Just, you know, lay off the Maker speeches. And the mages need to be locked up speeches. Tell you what, why don’t you just sit and look pretty?” Maggie flailed. “Help...my mouth won’t stop moving!”

Anders laid a hand on her shoulder, laughter making his face light up. “You are a treasure.”

“Did you put her up to this?” Sebastian was frowning at Anders.

“Not at all. This is all Maggie.” Anders took a seat and grinned when Maggie sat next to him.

“I am very pro-mage rights.” Maggie sniffed.

“Mage rights? Are we talking mage rights? I’m here for it!” Gia bounced over to see what was going on, stopping in shock. “Andraste really is sitting right above his dick. Hey Sebastian, what do you do when you get a boner?”

Sebastian gaped at Gia, who gave a giggle as she was swept up into Hawke’s arms.

“Stop creating havoc. That’s my job.” Hawke growled against her neck.

“Mage, why is Sebastian glowering?” Fenris put a bottle down on the table along with a mug of cider.

“Maggie noticed Sebastian’s belt buckle. Then told him she is pro-mage rights. I’m keeping her.” Anders nabbed Maggie’s chin and pulled her into a kiss.

Hands flailing, Maggie made a surprised noise that settled into a hum.

“I see. Delightful.” Fenris rolled his eyes. “Mage, release her. Maggie, I have wine. You two are to sit here and behave.”

Anders and Maggie both nodded, eyes wide.

“He’s so bossy,” Gia whispered to Hawke.

“Where did you two come from? Wycomb? Ferelden?” Merrill was throwing out beaming smiles.

“New Jersey.” Gia settled as Hawke sat down and arranged her on his lap. “We were at the beach.”

“We took a nap and woke up on the Wounded Coast.” Maggie said.

“Not as scenic as advertised.” Gia added.

“There are rabid dogs and bandits out there.” Maggie shook her head.

“Then we ran into Hawke.”

“Literally in your case.”

“Thank you, Maggie. Yes. And came back here. And I stayed with Hawke.” Gia let out a purr.

“I bet you did. By the look of it you rocked his world.” Isabela was grinned. “And you...with the elf and mage? Quite a mental image.”

“The most we did was sleep. Then I made breakfast and Anders buckled me into this torture outfit.” Maggie plucked at a buckle, that popped open. “Relief! Nooo...don’t refasten it!”

Anders just snorted and began to fix the buckle. “They are here for the foreseeable future.”

“You will cease leering at my woman.” Fenris narrowed his eyes at Isabela.

“Can we not call me that?”

“You two won’t be trouble, correct?” Aveline manage to catch both women in her glare.

“Nope.”

“Perfect angels.”

“Please don’t punch me, Aveline.” Maggie and Gia said at the same time.

“Jinx!” They both yelled, bursting into laughter.

The entire room watched them both snicker and settle down. Gia patted Hawke’s beard and let out a little coo. “Why would I want to leave? Hawke is here.”

“I like her.” Hawke said for what seemed like the billionth time.

“So, what are we doing with them while they are here?” Aveline glanced at Hawke. “Not that, Hawke.”

“Aww…”

“I’d like to see Anders’ clinic.” Maggie said.

“We should visit the Gallows.” Gia suggested.

“What? Why?”

“To see it.”

“Uck.”

“Cullen is there.”

“Cullen can eat a toad.

“Awww….”

“I’m going to slap him.”

“Told you.” Gia gave Hawke a smug smile.

“He’s in armor.” Hawke said. “And tall.”

“Pft.” Maggie waved a hand. “I’ll at least inform him that mages ARE people and he needs to find a support group before his ass eats any more of his body.”

The entire group quieted again.

Gia stirred. “We could see the Chantry.”

“I’ve always wanted to slap Elthina.”

“Seriously. I am falling in love with you.” Anders was wide-eyed.

“It is obvious that she must be kept home.” Fenris groused.

“We should see the Chantry before…”

“No. No talking about it. No changing things.”

“But Maggie…”

“But Gia…”

“You know the Knight Commander's’ sword? It’s red lyrium.” Gia said quickly.

“Gia!” Maggie scolded.

The group watched the byplay silently.

“What if we could fix it so that the boom doesn’t have to happen but things happen anyway?” Gia huffed.

“Fine. Fine...whatever. FINE. But Elthina still should be slapped,” Maggie groused. “Oh stop frowning, Sebastian. She’s an old biddy making a bad situation worse. You do know this entire city is built on old Tevinter ruins. They sacrificed so many slaves here. Just...blood everywhere. No wonder the Circle is so upset. Freaking thin veil…”

“Not that you can expect much from a religious organization that condones slavery, genocide, and ongoing torture.” Gia added.

“Justice is right, it’s very unjust.” Maggie nodded at Anders.

“You had best be pro-mage, Garrett.” Gia poked Hawke in the chest.

“Oh. And Merrill? She’s right about her mirror. Important Dalish artifact.” Maggie threw out there. “I just...you know...Merrill…”

“Thank you!” Merrill beamed. “I like you!”

“She is cute…” Isabela was looking at Maggie with a considering glance.

“She is ours.” Fenris snarled.

“My Gia.” Hawke emphasized when Isabela turned to look at Gia.

“He does it too,” Maggie whispered to Anders, who nodded.

“Well then. This has been...enlightening. And confusing...but ah...cards? We should play Wicked Grace.” Hawke squeezed Gia. “Do you two play Wicked Grace? Diamondback?”

“I’ll watch. I’m terrible at cards.” Maggie glanced at Fenris and then smiled. “I’ll watch Fenris and Anders play.”

“Teach me!” Gia bounced...on Hawke’s lap. Hawke laughed.

“Fine. Cards and then tomorrow...the Gallows. Any questions. No? Good! Cards out!” Hawke gestured to Varric.

“Hey Maggie. Tell us a story while we play. Something funny.” Varric began shuffling the cards.

Maggie hummed and thought, smiling when Anders tugged her chair closer so he could put an arm around her. “How about...the friend fic I wrote where Hawke was a woman and romanced Anders?”

The group burst out laughing, Hawke glancing down to see if he had tits. Gia grinned. “Go for it, Mags.”

“Right. So...it’s set in Kirkwall...but not like this Kirkwall. Hawke’s name is Rinnie and she’s very, very upset…”

***

Near the gates of Kirkwall, the guards looked around - confusion on their faces. There had been a tittering laugh, a twinkle in the air, and then a gust of wind that ruffled hair. But...no matter where they looked, the road into Kirkwall appeared empty - except for a tiny sparkle of light that winked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie


End file.
